Touhou Project
Summary Touhou is a franchise consisting of several 2D scrolling shooting games and 2D fighters created by Team Shangai Alice headed by a dude named ZUN. It follows the various misadventures of Reimu and Marisa, a shrine maiden and a magician in the magical land Gensokyo that's inhabited by all manner of spirits, demons, and aliens. Despite it's fairy tail-esque settings and flowery cute designs the gameplay and characters are actually pretty hardcore. By hardcore I mean you have to have godlike reaction time to beat the game on Normal mode, with hundreds of bullets on screen at any given time, the fast past games are really difficult (although the creator stated that he will try to lower the difficulty in the next games for wider audiences) Also the Game Uwabami Breakers also takes place in the Touhouverse (Specifically the Outside World) Power of the Verse The characters are remarkably strong and broken. The Touhou cast has a wide range of hax abilities including but not limited to time manipulation, immortality, fate manipulation, teleportation, mind manipulation, spatial manipulation, soul manipulation, probability manipulation, dimension manipulation, destructive abilities that ignore conventional durability, reality warping and so on. Touhou low tiers are around island level, mid-tiers worth their salt are around small country to country level, as well as a handful of multi-continent level characters, some star level top tiers and even some FTL characters. There is also a solar system to universal character from the PC-98 era. The Touhouverse also has many dimensions such as the Netherworld, The "Real Moon" (where the Lunar Capital is) which is connected to the "Fake Moon" (the Moon that is seen in the sky) via quantum probability, Makai (a demon world filled with a poison - like atmosphere which is big enough to have sun and what it looks like several constellations), several Dream Worlds, Senkai (a world where Miko relocated the Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum, which it is stated to be a sealed secret world suited for hermits, which even Gensokyo did not know of before the events of Ten Desires. Little is known about it other than any cracks that contains limitless space, which connects the world to any other location and allows it to be accessed from anywhere. For example, Toyosatomimi no Miko showed Reimu a way to get to it by pointing to a crack in the ground.Reimu sarcastically replied by asking if she was an ant), and the Outside World which is suggested to be much more technologically advanced than our current real life (Such as all the forces in the universe had been unified under a single theory, trips to the Moon, while expensive are available to normal citizens, the space station TORIFUNE was able to create a paradisaical ecosystem inside of it in the middle of space (specifically the Lagrange Point between the Earth and the Moon) and fantastical creatures were existing inside of it (a chimera-like winged cat), the Space Probability Hypervessel which is a ship that can travel between dimensions andYumemi one of its residents and a boss in one of the games was able to use technology to be able to put the Moon in geosynchronous orbit in one of the endings, she also had a bomb called "4 Dimensional Positron Bomb" which was claimed to be able to destroy the world) It also likely spans a multiverse due to the "Seihou world" which it is not located in the Touhouverse Outside world. The connection between the two verses is that characters from Touhou such as Yuka Kazami, Yuki, and Mai have appeared in the Seihouverse, and VIVIT the heroine of Seihou, somehow ended in Gensokyo in one of the games (it is unknown how though). Regards to canon The series consists of 21 games, some characters also make a cameo in another bullet hell game called Seihou. The complicated part is that there is a discontinuity between games 1-5 and the rest of the games. Although ZUN has stated that the 6th game was a clean off the previous games and that the PC-98 Game should be ignored, he has also stated that the setting of the PC-98 games still lives to this day and just do not get to be shown, which results in some confusion over the actual canonicity of the PC-98 games. In addition to the games there are 5 official fanbooks, a number of short stories from Music CDs, two side-story books and 7 official mangas penned by ZUN with art from various artists. All together that makes the canon of the series. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: Overlord-Murasama SaikouTouhou Scarletmoon56 MirthfulDoggedness CoreOfimBalance(COB) Johtoboy98 Promestein Otakuzoid PasserbyPhilospherofNEVER Yamatohime Andykhang Yomi Schwarz Jiangshi1 Neutral: Derpurple Ryukama CrossverseCrisis Opponents: Characters Touhou PC-98: Rika Meira Orange Kurumi Elly Yuuka Mugetsu Gengetsu Sara Louise Yuki Mai Yumeko Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil: Perfect Cherry Blossom: Letty Whiterock Chen Hourai Shanghai Lily White Lunasa Prismriver Merlin Prismriver Lyrica Prismriver Ran Yakumo Imperishable Night: Wriggle Nightbug Mystia Lorelei Tewi Inaba Fujiwara no Mokou Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Medicine Melancholy Aya Shameimaru Komachi Onozuka Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu Mountain of Faith: Shizuha Aki Minoriko Aki Hina Kagiyama Nitori Kawashiro Momiji Inubashiri Kanako Yasaka Suwako Moriya Subterranean Animism: Kisume Yamame Kurodani Parsee Mizuhashi Yuugi Hoshiguma Satori Komeiji Rin Kaenbyou Koishi Komeiji Undefined Fantastic Object: Nazrin Kogasa Tatara Ichirin Kumoi Minamitsu Murasa Shou Toramaru Byakuren Hijiri Nue Houjuu Double Spoiler: Hatate Himekaidou Ten Desires: Kyouko Kasodani Yoshika Miyako Seiga Kaku Soga no Tojiko Mononobe no Futo Toyosatomimi no Miko Mamizou Futasuiwa Double Dealing Character: Wakasagihime Sekibanki Kagerou Imaizumi Benben Tsukumo Yatsuhashi Tsukumo Seija Kijin Shinmyoumaru Sukuna Raiko Horikawa Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom: Seiran Ringo Doremy Sweet Sagume Kishin Clownpiece Hecatia Lapislazuli Fighting Games: Goliath Doll Iku Nagae Hata no Kokoro Sumireko Usami Print Works: Sunny Milk Luna Child Star Sapphire Maribel Hearn Renko Usami Kasen Ibaraki Rinnosuke Morichika Dragon God Category:Touhou Project Category:Verses Category:Games